Actions Have Consequences
by JailyForever
Summary: A one night stand leaves Draco's family in a tricky situation. How will the Malfoys deal with the unexpected pregnancy?


**Team:** Holyhead Harpies

 **Position:** Keeper

 **Prompt:** Write about a pregnancy that causes problems for the relevant parties (for example, parents, family, friends, etc).

 **Word Count:** 1065

* * *

Actions Have Consequences

"You absolute fool!" his father exclaimed. His grey eyes were full of anger. "Of all the idiotic, foolish things you could have done, you did this."

Draco lowered his eyes in shame. It hadn't been something he had planned on doing—nor was the outcome anything he could have anticipated.

The girl shouldn't have even known who he was considering the great lengths he had gone to in order to conceal his identity. Yet, not four months later she had turned up at the castle gates claiming to be pregnant with his child.

To say it had thrown a spanner in the works put it mildly. His father was furious, and it was only the girl's threats of selling her story which prevented Lucius from acting rashly and throwing her out. Instead, he had composed himself and offered her a modest room in the castle whilst he contemplated his next move. His mother, on the other hand, didn't say a word. Her eyes spoke enough of her disappointment that she didn't have to use words.

Pansy Parkinson had left the great hall with his mother only moments ago. The doors had barely closed behind them before his father had unleashed his fury upon him.

"Well, do you have anything to say?" Lucius fumed.

Draco shrugged. "I don't see what the problem is," he replied.

"You don't see what the problem is," Lucius repeated through gritted teeth. "You've disgraced the family just by going near that common tart."

"There's no evidence she's telling the truth," Draco said, deciding to suggest a simple and effective solution. "Pay her off and she'll be on her way."

"Nothing we give her will amount to the price she'll get if she sells her story," Lucius seethed. "And if that child comes out looking anything like you—which I suspect it will—she'll come back asking for more. Tarts like that always do. They're always out for what they can get."

Draco stared at his father as he turned his back on him. "Can't we force her to make the problem go away?" he asked

"We could if she was the sort to agree to it," Lucius said. "The problem is she's not—especially when you consider who we are. Whilst she carries your child, that tart holds all the power. She can make outrageous demands and expect us to cave because our backs are pressed up against the walls."

Draco bit his bottom lip. He'd put his family in a horrible position, and for what? A quick bunk up with a barmaid whilst he had been travelling. She had been pretty and willing. At the time it had felt good, but now he realised it wasn't worth it.

"Father, I'm sorry," he whispered. "What can I do to make this right?"

"Have you got a time machine?" Lucius asked, turning back to face his son. "Can you go back and undo your foolish actions?"

Draco shook his head. "No," he muttered in response.

The doors to the great hall opened. Draco turned his head and saw his mother walking towards them. The disappointment that was in her eyes earlier had been replaced with a quiet fury which could rival his father's.

"That little whore," she muttered as she approached them.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed, shocked at her turn of phrase. "What happened?"

Narcissa looked at Lucius, who gave her a curt nod, before she answered.

"Your little lady friend has made her hopes and expectations clear, Draco," she replied, shaking her head in disgust. "And they are utterly ridiculous."

"The tart moves quickly," Lucius said. "What does she want, Narcissa?"

"The girl wants to marry Draco," she announced shrilly. "Like we would ever consent to that marriage—even if Draco wasn't betrothed."

"That certainly won't be happening," Lucius stated as he began to pace. "The bloodline has to remain pure and noble. We will not dilute it with lowborn scum like the Potters have."

Draco couldn't believe that he had thought Pansy was a good idea. With every moment that passed, the consequences of that reckless decision seemed to be getting worse. If only there was a way to discredit her. If only there was even the slightest chance he had been placed under a spell or an enchantment.

"Father, what if she was proven to have used unsavoury methods to get me to sleep with her?" Draco asked, liking the idea even more with every passing second.

"This could work, Lucius," Narcissa interjected as his father contemplated his words. "It's not unheard of for devious maidens to slip love potions into drinks of unsuspecting, eligible young men."

A silence fell in the great hall as they waited for Lucius to reply.

"That would be just as damaging, if not worse," Lucius finally said. "We would have to make a show of putting her on trial and there's a possibility the common people would believe her. If that happens, we will lose them completely, and they already hate us enough."

"Then what do you propose, Lucius?" Narcissa snapped. "That little gold digger is in one of the guest rooms right now—probably making wedding plans as we speak."

"There won't be a problem if she isn't around anymore," Lucius said. "The sooner she is gone the better."

"But what if she comes back?" Draco asked. "You said yourself: girls like her always come back for more."

A small smile played on Lucius' lips and Draco felt as though he had missed something.

"She would have to be a ghost to come back for more," Lucius replied, his grey eyes showing no emotion at all.

Draco nodded, finally understanding what his father was saying. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. On the one hand, the last thing he wanted was to be saddled with a child and some girl he slept with once for a wife. But on the other hand, was his father's solution really the only way out? Surely not.

"Tomorrow, your little tart will have a most unfortunate accident, and we will be rid of the problem you've created."

Draco watched his father wrap a strong arm around his mother and lead her away, leaving him alone in the hall. The dawning realisation that his mistake was leading to murder made him shiver despite the warmth of the room.

How could he have been so stupid?


End file.
